Schottky diodes are very well known and are made with different topologies. The most common is a planar topology. A trench topology is also known as typically shown in Baliga patent 5,612,567. The process of manufacture of a trench type Schottky diode requires a large number of mask layers and manufacturing steps. It would be desirable to produce a trench type Schottky diode with a reduced number of process steps and fewer mask layers and to improve its termination structure.